


Genesis of Destruction

by RiahanLashay



Series: G.o.D series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Drama, How Do I Tag, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahanLashay/pseuds/RiahanLashay
Summary: "Two Kings both equal in power of red and gold born on the night of an eclipse shall ascend to a world unknown to one but home to another to battle in a war. Should both perish the world shall fall to despair should both survive all shall cease to exist. Only one shall prevail, and once the last King has fallen two new shall rise to take place and sustain balance in the realm."





	Genesis of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Riahan I hope you all like my story I am currently writing all of this and I eventually want to publish this story into a book, so all constructive criticism is welcome!! Well that is is anybody takes the time to read this hahaha!!! Anyways thank you again for stopping by. Get ready for a lot of character to slowly start piling in and all of the dramatic romance and fighting!! It's going to be a great ride!!! Enjoy!

King, a word that can mean many different things all based on the place from which you reign. A leader, a love, a ruler, and in more extreme cases a God. If you play chess, then you understand that once the King falls, the game is over. A king can hold limitless power or the key to something that might be greater. Not always good not always vile but strong and powerful the King can change an outcome by one infinitesimal move. Only the greatest are worthy of the title, however, if someone were to tell you that you were the King of a prophecy spoken long ago, would you believe them?

_"Two Kings both equal in power of red and gold born on the night of an eclipse shall ascend to a world unknown to one but home to another to battle in a war. Should both perish the world shall fall to despair should both survive all shall cease to exist. Only one shall prevail, and once the last King has fallen two new shall rise to take place and sustain balance in the realm."_

Let us take a journey through time to bring you up to speed on recent events. A new King has risen to power, but before you learn their name, you must experience their story and the dangerous trials they faced to bring them to this point in life. Our story takes place 15 years ago, on two very similar planets, a planet once known as Terra and one know as Essotts. In the middle of a large city whose name has long since been forgotten, the season was the very beginning of spring. The trees were a vibrant green, flowers in full bloom. So peaceful and serene, and a world surrounded is death darkness and absolute ruin. This is the story of how the two worlds met and became one.

On a distant planet far from Terra the Alien Government had created an experiment to keep the civilians of the land under their command. The first drone prototype was a fail. Until they realized that the one thing they needed to make drones work were living organisms. Their first successful drone had been created from the daughter of the scientist in charge of the drone project.

  
Within eight months, the drones started acting up; at first, nobody knew why. Finally one day the lead drone began to talk to the head scientist; Dr.Rowelle “You turned us into these monsters, you created what we have become... and now father, you all will deal with the consequences of trying to become God.”  
After that, the world’s internet systems shut down, and the world slowly began to malfunction. After a while, the people of this land grew weary of how they were being picked off one by one and slowly began to leave planet Essotts and find a new home. 

A family of four happy and content with their lives were at a local park settling down celebrating the 11th birthday of their youngest. "Mom, when we head back home, can we stop at the store, I want to get snacks for the sleep-over tonight." Her voice was so sweet and gentle. Her smile was just as tender as her voice she was, her skin was a soft tan, her hair a chestnut brown, long and flowing down her back.

At the same time on the other side of the city, another girl was also celebrating her birthday. Her name was Phyre she was loud and noisy, always perky and ready to make everyone around her just as vibrant. The difference between Phyre and the other girl is that she was not born in Terra, an alien refugee brought by her mother to escape the future peril of being chosen to become an experiment.

Neither family noticed the sky turn from bright blue to an orangish purple, or the ground began to shake. The ship in the air came crashing down into the city. None noticed, until it was too late, already creating devastation — the after blow causing the family to get separated— the town covered in debris, the smoke surrounding the people and buildings. Laying on the ground was her the small, frail frame of Marina. Unconscious and lost and taken from her home, Marina would be lost to her remaining family for a very very long time. While, on the other hand, Phyre's mother was taken from this world leaving an injured, broken girl trapped under the rubble with only the smallest hope that somebody, anybody would come and save her. These two girls who have never crossed paths would later become the sole two people who would have the most strings intertwined with their fate, and everyone that they met along the way, they too were tied together in

**The Battle of the Two Kings.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
